Porygonal's 2021 Atlantic hurricane season (V2)
The 2021 Atlantic hurricane season was the second in a series of active hurricane seasons. The most notable storms of the season were hurricanes Bill and Larry, which struck North Carolina and Massachusetts respectively as Category 3 hurricanes. The season began on June 1, 2021 and ended on November 30, 2021. Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:810 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2021 till:01/01/2022 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2021 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:24/06/2021 till:26/06/2021 color:TD text:"One (TD)" from:15/07/2021 till:19/07/2021 color:TS text:"Ana (TS)" from:17/07/2021 till:24/07/2021 color:C3 text:"Bill (C3)" from:04/08/2021 till:06/08/2021 color:TS text:"Claudette (TS)" from:13/08/2021 till:17/08/2021 color:TS text:"Danny (TS)" from:24/08/2021 till:01/09/2021 color:C2 text:"Elsa (C2)" from:28/08/2021 till:30/08/2021 color:TD text:"Seven (TD)" from:29/08/2021 till:02/09/2021 color:TS text:"Fred (TS)" barset:break from:06/09/2021 till:18/09/2021 color:C4 text:"Grace (C4)" from:11/09/2021 till:13/09/2021 color:TS barset:break barset:skip from:16/09/2021 till:21/09/2021 color:C3 text:"Henri (C3)" from:15/09/2021 till:18/09/2021 color:TS text:"Ida (TS)" from:22/09/2021 till:05/10/2021 color:C1 text:"Julian (C1)" from:23/09/2021 till:30/09/2021 color:C1 text:"Kate (C1)" from:23/09/2021 till:04/10/2021 color:C4 text:"Larry (C4)" from:01/10/2021 till:06/10/2021 color:TS text:"Mindy (TS)" from:09/10/2021 till:15/10/2021 color:C4 text:"Nicholas (C4)" barset:break from:12/10/2021 till:16/10/2021 color:C2 text:"Odette (C2)" from:08/11/2021 till:10/11/2021 color:TS text:"Peter (TS)" from:14/12/2021 till:18/12/2021 color:TS text:"Rose (TS)" barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2021 till:01/07/2021 text:June from:01/07/2021 till:01/08/2021 text:July from:01/08/2021 till:01/09/2021 text:August from:01/09/2021 till:01/10/2021 text:September from:01/10/2021 till:01/11/2021 text:October from:01/11/2021 till:01/12/2021 text:November from:01/12/2021 till:01/01/2022 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" The season's activity was reflected with an accumulated cyclone energy index of 141.24 units, which was above the 1981–2010 median of 92. Broadly speaking, ACE is a measure of the power of a tropical or subtropical storm multiplied by the length of time it existed. Therefore, a storm with a longer duration or stronger intensity, such as Grace or Larry, will have high values of ACE. Systems Tropical Depression One During the middle of June, a broad monsoonal gyre formed in the Caribbean sea. It moved northward, gradually organizing in moderate wind shear. On June 23, recon flew into the system, but the circulation was not well-defined enough at the time. However, the following day, recon confirmed that a Tropical Depression had formed. When it formed, it was expected to become a tropical storm as it approached the Gulf coast, and watches & warnings were issued. However, shear did not relax as much as forecast and the depression did not intensify. It weakened slightly before making a tight curve into Delacroix Island, Louisiana. It dissipated quickly after landfall, and the remnants continued into the central U.S. Tropical Storm Ana On July 10, a tropical wave moved off the coast of Africa. Hampered by dry air, the wave did not organize further until July 14, when it began developing persistent convection. Late the following day, Tropical Depression Two formed, and the following day, it intensified into Tropical Storm Ana. Ana moved westward, and only intensified slightly to peak winds of 45 mph. Afterwards, the storm approached cooler waters, which began to weaken it. On July 19, Ana hit a tight wind shear gradient, causing it to rapidly weaken, and Ana dissipated later that day. Hurricane Bill Tropical Storm Claudette Tropical Storm Danny Hurricane Elsa Tropical Depression Seven Tropical Storm Fred Hurricane Grace Hurricane Henri Tropical Storm Ida Hurricane Julian Hurricane Kate Hurricane Larry Tropical Storm Mindy Hurricane Nicholas Hurricane Odette Tropical Storm Peter Tropical Storm Rose Season Effects Storm Names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2021. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2027 season. This was the same list used in the 2015 season, with the exceptions of Elsa and Julian, which replaced Erika and Joaquin, respectively. The names Elsa, Julian, and Rose were used for the first time this year. Retirement On April 30, 2022, at the 44th annual session of the RA IV Hurricane Committee, the names Bill, Henri, and Larry were retired. They were replaced with Bruce, Hannibal, and Lamar for the 2027 season. Category:Above-average seasons Category:La Nina Year Category:Porygonal Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Active hurricane seasons